Many systems use cellular networks to communicate. These include cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's) and portable computers using cellular modems. Currently, cellular transceivers tend to be relatively expensive. A person who has a PDA unit for data transmission with a cellular transceiver can also have a cell phone with its own cellular transceiver for voice transmissions. This can be unnecessarily expensive because the user is required to buy two transceiver units.
One way to try to avoid this is to use cables to interconnect a cell phone to a PDA or personal computer to transmit data. Although such systems are operative, they tend to be very bulky and unwieldy because of the wire adapter between the cell phone and the data device.
It is desired to have a new way of sharing a cellular transceiver between voice and data units.